The Possession Bond
by PigeonJay Potter
Summary: In this world everybody has a bond, whether it is discovered or made. But some can be dangerous and so can having more than one. What will Harry do when even before he knows he's a wizard he finds himself tied to the wrong person. To complicated to explain you'll just have to read it. Long story a head. T for Language. Please R&R! Do it for the Nargles!


**Just warning right now, do not expect this story to be updated quickly. I'm writing a Gallagher Girls fan fiction which is my priority at the moment. This is only being written because the idea sort of became an obsession as it grew and I wanted to see if anybody was interested with the first couple of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Unless you've been living in a whole or on another planet playing Monkey nut since 1997 it will not have escaped your notice that J. K. Rowling is the author of Harry Potter and not me, But I do own a few characters of my own creation.**

_**Dedication: For anybody that has been bothered to get this far in reading this.**_

Chapter.1  
Roots of the Rare.

"Step aside you silly girl!"

"Not Harry! Please Not Harry!"

The red headed mother was pleading through tears but it was no use. She knew that and yet she had to try. She had to try.

A merciless laugh followed a flash of green Light. Then a horrific mutated pale face appeared above him. Another flash and a searing hot pain shot through his skull and it was over.

He woke up with a jolt. The man that sat on the ancient wooden bed, kept warm with nothing but the straw stuffed into it's 'matress' and the thin blanket he had found was covered in sweat. His light brown hair was plastered to his forehead and his deadly dark brown eyes searched the small cabin that sat on the Australian border.

He knew that story. It was told to him by a friend long ago. But other than his long lost wizarding roots it didn't concern him at all. At least he thought it didn't. The details were slipping away. The pale face, it was feared by his kind at one point was it not? It was becoming hard to remember. Soon all that was left was the groggy memory of a green light. He didn't try to get back to sleep. That wasn't his style. So he just packed up what little possessions he had into his tattered black back pack and made his way under the star filled sky.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry's breath was ragged as he turned another corner of the Little Whinning suburbs. Perhaps this was the longest he'd ever postponed the guaranteed out come of the sport that was 'Harry Hunting' but that was no great achievement. The new injuries would be inevitable and he was starting to see spots. Even so there was a small chance Harry might be able to find somewhere to hide.

He could hear Dudley and his gang howling behind him. They did sound like some sort of ancient war tribe half the time that only added to their stupidity level. Another corner. Gravel scraped underneath his feet and he lost his footing, falling to the pavement and having the wind knocked out of him.

Harry could see the sky spinning above him and he barely had time to straighten his glasses before Dudley's gang came charging around the corner.

"We got you Potter!" one said in an especially stupid voice. He was vaguely aware of someone lifting him up by the arms and he tried to stand straight as they all gathered around him to block out the light and any wondering eyes, Dudley stepped in front of him and he made him straighten himself a little more so he at least had some dignity before having his skin bruised and his glasses broke by his awful cousin once more.

He saw his cousins chubby hand make a fist and pull back for the first blow. However, He didn't pull back slightly like he normally through instinct when he saw the fist hurtling towards him. In fact the world seemed to slow down for a second as Harry's head became strangely thought free for a second, before exploding into a combination of someone elses thoughts and the world sped up again.

His leg flew up and made contact with fat and just like that Harry was watching his cousin clench his stomach as he stumbled back. The stunned goons around him did nothing just long enough for Harry to stomp on his captors foot making him cry out in pain, and in extension let him go, letting Harry swing found and land a punch on his jaw.

This seemed to knock his other bullies out of there trance and two immediately started charging at him. Harry ducked down in time for them both to run into each other ad giving each a head but. As Harry came up he landed another kick in the groin of the last one standing sending them all to the floor.

Harry found his feet and the world slowed down again. It was just like waking up from a black out. Only a hell of a lot weirder because that didn't usually entail seeing all five of your bullies sprawled across the floor. It sunk in that Harry had done all this. Even if he hadn't a clue how. He stood for a few more seconds as 'Big D' and his gang groaned around him untill his common sense kicked in late and Harry bolted with the speed that was actually his.

His heart raced not from the running. But the worry and confusion. Harry was used to strange things happening around him but this was a whole new level. When he thought he was far away and lost enough for them not to find him he stopped to catch his breath and straighten his head. He whined like a hungry puppy and thought this would result in his longest stay in the cupboard yet.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**apologies for the short Chapter but it's just Frog really.**

**Please Review! The more I get the faster it's updated! :D**

**Laura J. H**


End file.
